Mary Kilgor
' Mary Kilgor' is the oldest of the children of John, and Elli Kilgor of which makes her a member of House Kilgor. Mary has one sibling in the form of Ashton Kilgor of whom is only nine years old at the end of the Rise of Lucerne and is squiring with House Tully in the Riverlands. Mary Kilgor went to the Lucernian Academy and her time their brought her romantically close to Dylan Steinmare of whom she is still romantically linked to but her father's indecision has slowed any marriage plans. Mary Kilgor was born in Lucerne Hold within the House Kilgor estate, and during her youth she was very close with her mother, and had a distinctly cold relationship with her father. Her father constantly berated everything she did, and this led to her being very insecure for much of her youth, and this didn't change much even when she was sent to stay at the Lucernian Academy. Her time their went by without much incident as she was very quiet, and she made few friends but cercumstances eventually pushed her and Dylan Steinmare together, and she would finally find someone that cared about her. Their relationship had a lot of troubles in the beggining as Dylan was extremely popular and his friends, and the other girls didn't like that he was hooking up with a girl that was to them meaningless. After she was attacked by several girls he finally cemented his relationship with her in front of everyone, and this caused a lot of the abuse to end, as noone wanted to make him their enemy. The popular kids still didn't like her but they left her alone, and thus for the final time in the Lucernian Academy she would spend basically all of her time with Dylan and they would fall quite deeply in love. History Early History Mary Kilgor was born in Lucerne Hold within the House Kilgor estate, and during her youth she was very close with her mother, and had a distinctly cold relationship with her father. Her father constantly berated everything she did, and this led to her being very insecure for much of her youth, and this didn't change much even when she was sent to stay at the Lucernian Academy. Lucernian Academy : "Dylan shaped my life in ways I still can't quite fathom. Before him I didn't know you could feel happy about yourself, but with him I basked myself in a love so pure that the world couldn't stop it no matter what they tried." : -Mary Kilgor Her time their went by without much incident as she was very quiet, and she made few friends but cercumstances eventually pushed her and Dylan Steinmare together, and she would finally find someone that cared about her. Their relationship had a lot of troubles in the beggining as Dylan was extremely popular and his friends, and the other girls didn't like that he was hooking up with a girl that was to them meaningless. Mary dealt with this in silence because she didn't want to Dylan to break up with her because of what all of his friends were saying, and thus she kept quiet despite the constant abuse she took. After she was attacked by several girls he finally cemented his relationship with her in front of everyone, and this caused a lot of the abuse to end, as noone wanted to make him their enemy. The popular kids still didn't like her but they left her alone, and thus for the final time in the Lucernian Academy she would spend basically all of her time with Dylan and they would fall quite deeply in love. Family Members Relationships Category:House Kilgor Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:Goth Category:Concubine of William Lovie III.